Missing You (Oneshot)
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: merindukan itu menyakitkan... kenyataannya memang begitu. Baekhyun merindukan Park Chanyeol-NYA/Main Pair is Chanbaek! dengan KaiSoo yang nyempil dikit./ONESHOT!/Don't LIKE so Don't READ. Just Exit from Nagisa areaa... diakhir cerita bakal ada special thanks buat reviewer ff author yg 'really love' dan sedikit notes dari author tentang kehadiran ff multichap author yg baruu..


Missing You

Cast : Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol

Main Pair : Always ChanBaek

Rated : sesuai umur authornya

Genre : Romance*Meski ga romantis*

Leght : Oneshot

**Warning : Uke as Girl, OOC, Sedikit Pedo*Ga tau juga sih* and SO MANY TYPOSSSSS. If you don't LIKE, so don't READ! DLDR!  
**

Sumarry : merindukan itu menyakitkan... kenyataannya memang begitu. Baekhyun merindukan Park Chanyeol-NYA

All Cast belong to god, Lee Soo Man and their own. but this story is My own. Cerita ini punya saya, idenya punya saya-pengen sih castnya juga punya saya*ditentang readers.

I'LL BE BACK ALL!*teriak dikuping ChanBaek#ditendang. buahh... author baliknya cepet banget ya. padahal harusnya tanggal 22 nanti loohhh... tenang saja, yang enek ama authornya, saya ga resmi balik sekarang kok. Di bawah nanti ada sedikit author notes ya#sebenernya sih panjang.. sekarang baca aja dulu ChanBaeknya.. agak pedo sih pas author baca ulang, ah semua terserah readers deh.

Happy READING ALL~~~~*Nari hula-hula

Baekhyun POV's

BRAKK ...

"Byun Baekhyun, kalau kau tidak suka dengan materiku dan lebih memilih tidur. Lebih baik kau keluar!" peneguran keras dari Junho Seonsaengnim setelah sebelumnya dia melemparku dengan penggaris kayunya. Apa orang itu gila? Aishh...

Namaku Byun Baekhyun. aku adalah gadis berusia 16 tahun yang semalaman tidak bisa tidur. Barusan aku tertidur dikelas guru matematika super killer disekolahku. Dia bukan guru yang baik. Tidak pernah bisa mengerti keadaan dan situasi muridnya. Kalau aku tidur, memang apa rugi di dia? Toh dia tinggal mengajar saja kan.

"Yasudah. Aku mau ke UKS saja." Kataku sambil beranjak berdiri. Mata sipit guru itu semakin membola dan wajahnya sedikit memerah menahan marah. Cih ... aku tidak peduli padanya.

Aku berjalan mantap keluar dari kelas. Kulihat dari sudut mataku kalau beberapa teman yeojaku tampak khawatir karena sikapku. Namun ada juga yang memasang wajah kagum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Aku lebih suka yang itu. Pandangan kagum yang lebih meyakinkan.

Aku benar-benar keluar dan kulihat Junho Seonsaengnim hanya menghela nafas beratnya sambil melanjutkan kembali ajarannya yang sempat tertunda. Aku tahu kok, sebenarnya dia bukan guru yang jahat, hanya tidak baik saja. Kadang aku pernah mendapatinya membantu murid-murid yang kesulitan. Dia juga tidak pelit dalam memberi nilai. Sayangnya tampilan luar dan sikapnya yang tegas dan menyeramkan. Meski baik hati, dia itu tidak pernah memberi tolerir pada murid yang membuat masalah atau melanggar peraturan. Begitulah ...

Kenapa aku berani dengannya? Kenapa aku begitu mengenalnya? Tentu saja karena dia teman baik kekasihku. Oh tidak, aku menyebut satu kata yang sensitif. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, lebih baik sekalian kuceritakan saja penyebab ketidak efektif-anku hari ini.

Aku mempunyai seorang kekasih bernama Park Chanyeol. Oh tidak. dia tidak ada disekolah ini. dia memiliki pekerjaannya sendiri yang lebih berbobot. Kuberitahu pekerjaannya adalah seorang direktur utama. Yah mendengar kalau dia bukan lagi seorang pelajar sepertiku otomatis dia lebih tua bukan. Umur Park Chanyeol sekarang adalah 27 tahun. Kurang lebih 10 tahun lebih tua dariku. Wajahnya sangat tampan, melebihi teman-teman sebayaku. Aku mengenalnya sejak umurku 4 tahun, ketika itu aku dititipkan dirumahnya karena eomma dan Appaku harus pergi ke mokpo untuk menengok Haelmoni yang sedang sakit. Karena sakit Haeolmoni yang parah, eomma dan appa memutuskan untuk tidak membawaku. Lagipula mereka takut nanti terlalu sibuk dan tidak sempat mengurusku. Akhirnya setelah mengenal Chanyeol oppa, aku jadi suka padanya. Aku suka didekatnya karena dia sangat baik padaku. apapun yang kumau pasti dituruti olehnya. Sehingga lama kelamaan kami jadi dekat.

Awalnya sih hubungan kami—aku dan Chanyeol oppa—seperti oppa-dongsaeng. Kedua orangtua kami sangat tahu itu. saking dekatnya kami, kalau aku sudah mulai demam, aku pasti diantar kerumahnya. Kadang eommaku sakit hati dengan kenyataan itu. hahaha... bagaimana ya? Kalau sakit, aku lebih suka di gendong olehnya dan tidur bersamanya.

Ketika dia mulai kuliah, dia pun memilih tinggal di apartement. Aku pun dengan keras kepalanya ingin ikut tinggal bersamanya. Namun berhubung saat itu aku masih sangat kecil, eomma melarang keras. eomma tidak ingin jauh dariku yang saat itu baru masuk sd. Kira-kira aku baru diizinkan tinggal bersama Chanyeol oppa adalah ketika aku masuk smp. Namun kami baru menyandang status kekasih beberapa tahun belakangan ini. bisa dibilang aku yang menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan dia pun menerimaku meski awalnya dia memikirkan perbedaan usia diantara kami. Hey ... Jarak usia bukan masalah bukan? Yang penting kami saling mencintai dan memiliki. Lagipula namja yang paling baik bagiku adalah Chanyeol oppa. Tidak ada yang lain.

Dan alasan kenapa aku hari ini selalu mengantuk? Jelas saja faktor utamanya dia. Aku merindukannya. Sangat! Dia pergi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu untuk mengurus pekerjaannya disana—aku tidak banyak tanya soal itu. namun intinya, Karena itu aku jadi tidak bisa memeluk dan dipeluknya. Biasanya ya, setiap malam dia pasti akan menemaniku sampai aku tertidur. Kalau tidak ada dia, aku jadi merasa ada yang hilang.

Chanyeol Oppa Bogoshipoyo~

Baekhyun POV's END

* * *

Baekhyun menengadah menatap langit. Bibirnya mengerucut disertai dengan gerutuan-gerutuan kecil yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Hujan turun dengan sangat derasnya padahal dia kan mau pulang.

"Baekhyun-ah.. kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo, salah seorang teman Baekhyun. terlihat gadis itu sedang dirangkul oleh seorang namja berkulit tan dengan salah satu tangan namja itu memegangi payung.

Baekhyun memasang senyum andalannya sambil menggeleng.

"Kalian duluan saja. aku tidak membawa payung. Mungkin tunggu hujan reda." Kata Baekhyun. Kai—namja disamping Kyungsoo itupun mengangguk sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya dibahu sang kekasih.

"Baby Soo, lebih baik kita langsung pulang. Kajja!" ujar namja itu.

"Kami duluan ya Baekhyun-ah." Kata Kyungsoo sambil berjalan bersama kekasihnya meninggalkan Baekhyun. setelah kepergian pasangan itu, Baekhyun kembali menatap langit. Sepertinya hujan tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu singkat. Akhirnya Baekhyun memantapkan pilihannya untuk menerobos hujan. Gadis itu langsung membawa kaki-kaki kecilnya menjauhi pekarangan sekolahnya. Tangannya ia taruh diatas kepala untuk melindungi kepalanya dari hujan, meski itu sia-sia.

Baekhyun terus berlari sedangkan hujan pun seakan tidak mau kalah cepat dengan turun semakin deras. Baekhyun merutuk berkali-kali dalam hati saking kesalnya. Karena sudah lelah, Baekhyun pun menghentikan larinya di depan sebuah cafe. Baekhyun memegangi perutnya yang mendadak minta diisi. Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk masuk ke dalam untuk makan. Tidak peduli dengan baju yang basah dan tatapan aneh orang-orang. Toh dia kan mau makan dan nanti pasti dibayarkan.

"Anda ingin memesan apa, Agassi?" tanya seorang pelayan yang mendekati Baekhyun. ketika gadis itu ingin menjawab, tiba-tiba dia ingat terakhir kali ia ke cafe ini bersama Chanyeol. saat itu, Chanyeol menjemputnya disekolah dan diperjalanan pulang, Baekhyun memaksa ingin makan dulu di cafe ini—dan Chanyeol menurut saja. bisa dibilang, cafe ini adalah restoran kecil favorite mereka. Baekhyun bahkan masih ingat, menu yang dipesankan Chanyeol saat itu untuknya, walau dengan sedikit debat diawalan.

**FlashBack :**

Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun disekolahnya. Sudah menjadi rutinitas sih dia menjemput kekasih kecilnya ini. karena sekolah Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartement mereka, Chanyeol pun menyuruh sopirnya kembali ke kantor dan akan dihubungi lagi nanti. Perjalanan pulang ke apartement bisa dengan bus atau jalan kaki. Dan setiap dijemput pasti Baekhyun lebih memilih jalan kaki untuk pulang. Padahal kan pasti lebih melelahkan. Butuh 20 menit untuk sampai ke apartement dengan jalan kaki.

"Kau tidak lelah, hem?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mencium pipi Baekhyun dari samping.

Kalau Chanyeol ajak untuk naik mobil, Baekhyun selalu menolak. Kalau Chanyeol ajak naik bus pun Baekhyun menolak. Selalu ingin jalan kaki. Chanyeol sampai tidak habis pikir. bukan karena dia malu dengan jalan kaki—mengingat dirinya yang seorang direktur muda—namun dia khawatir kalau Baekhyunnya kelelahan. Sayangnya Baekhyun adalah gadis hyperaktif yang tidak mudah lelah. Sia-sia juga sih kalau namja itu khawatir pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak kok. Aku lebih suka begini. Kan waktu dengan Oppa jadi lebih lama." kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menatap Chanyeol. "Oppa... ayo kita makan. Aku lapar." ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol ke sebuah cafe dipinggir jalan.

"Baiklah... Kajja" Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu memasuki cafe.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk berhadapan dengan buku menu ditangan masing-masing.

"Aku ingin Spagetti." Kata Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin Beef stik." Kata Baekhyun dengan riangnya.

"Ya! Tidak boleh." Larang Chanyeol.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun memelas.

"Kau jangan makan daging terus Baekkie. Makan yang sama denganku saja. oke.. aku pesan 2 Spagetti dengan Milkshake strawberry dan Mochacino ya."

Setelah berkata begitu dan pelayan pun pergi, Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Oppa menyebalkan."

"Heii.. lihat oppa?" Suruh Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun membuang muka darinya. Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan menatapnya sayang.

"Oppa lebih suka kalau kita makan di cafe dengan menu yang sama. Bukankah dengan begitu kita jadi semakin dekat." Kata Chanyeol dengan romantisnya. Baekhyun mendengus namun setelahnya ia terkekeh.

"Huh... Oppa tidak sadar umur. Oppa kan sudah tua, kalau bicara begitu, terdengar aneh dan tidak pantas." Ejek Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kau mengejek Oppamu ini?" Chanyeol langsung mencubit pipi Baekhyun, membuat sang empunya kesakitan. Tidak lama, Chanyeol melepas cubitannya dan berganti mengacak rambut halus gadisnya. Baekhyun pun mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan Chanyeol. setelah dirasanya sudah tidak terlalu sakit, Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Meski Oppa tua, aku tetap cinta pada Oppa kok." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengedip ke Chanyeol. namja itu hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang terkesan menggemaskan.

**Flashback end**

"Aku ingin Spagetti dan Strawberry Milk.." Kata Baekhyun akhirnya. "Oppa, aku merindukanmu." Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati sambil menatap keluar jendela dimana hujan masih turun rintik-rintik.

* * *

Baekhyun berlarian memasuki gedung tempat apartementnya bersama Chanyeol. apartementnya ada dilantai 7. Sesampainya di depan pintu, Baekhyun langsung masuk ke dalam. Ia melihat rak sepatu yang masih kosong.

"Oppa belum pulang." Gumamnya sedih. Chanyeol sudah pergi hampir seminggu dan belum ada kepastian kapan ia kembali ke Seoul. Apalagi ponsel namja itu jarang aktif atau sekalinya diangkat pun yang mengangkat adalah Kim Ahjussi—sekertarisnya.

Sebenarnya eommanya sudah menawarinya berkali-kali untuk pulang saja dulu ke rumah, namun Baekhyun yang dasarnya keras kepala pun jelas-jelas menolak. Ia tidak sadar kalau Eunhyuk—sang eomma—sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Ibu mana yang tidak khawatir, putri kecilnya berada di sebuah rumah dilantai 7 seorang diri? Oh, siapapun jelas akan khawatir bukan.

Lalu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mandi, setelah itu mungkin dia akan langsung tidur. Hitung-hitung kalau dia tidur cepat, waktu jadi terasa lebih cepat. ketika buka mata, dipastikan malam sudah berganti menjadi pagi.

Tik Tok Tik Tok

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia sedikit mengerang karena kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Mungkin efek hujan-hujan tadi siang, dia jadi sedikit demam. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Baekhyun pun bangun dari tidurannya dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Gadis itu menyalakan lampu di dapur dan mengambil sebotol air dingin dari kulkas. Tangan mungilnya memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya yang terasa semakin pusing ketika dia berdiri dan berjalan. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Kenapa dia jadi sakit begini?

"Aku ingin susu..." Gumam Baekhyun. setelah itu dia langsung melangkah menuju salah satu rak untuk mencari keberadaan susu bubuk yang biasanya Chanyeol sediakan di rumah. Baekhyun ingin minum susu yang hangat dengan rasa vanilla yang lezat.

Tiba-tiba tangan Baekhyun berhenti. Lagi-lagi ia teringat pada Chanyeol.

**FlashBack** :

Baekhyun sejak tadi mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya. Dari ujung ke ujung kasur telah menjadi korban gulingannya. Baekhyun menggerutu kala ia sejak tadi tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin ini akibat ia sudah tidur seharian tadi. Maklumlah... tadi pagi ketika bangun, Baekhyun merasa kondisi tubuhnya tidak enak. Kepalanya juga terasa pusing sekali. Karena itu Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk tetap dirumah dan istirahat. Akhirnya Baekhyun menghabiskan 15 jamnya untuk tidur.

Sayang, efeknya baru terasa sekarang. Dirinya sih sudah lebih baik. Tidak pusing lagi. Jadi kalau seandainya tidur pun pasti sudah lebih nyaman. Tidak seperti tadi yang saat tidur pun terasa tidak enak. Matanya terasa panas saat ditutup, walau akhirnya tidur juga sih-_-

Baekhyun pun bangkit dari baringannya. Ia menghentakkan selimutnya kesal sambil melihat ke arah jam. Pukul 12 malam tercetak jelas disana.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Keluh Baekhyun. tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dalam benaknya. Baekhyun pun langsung bangkit berdiri dan melompat turun dari kasurnya. Ia pun berlari keluar, tidak lupa dengan selimut yang ia bawa. Ia memakai selimut itu dikepalanya.

Baekhyun sedikit mengintip celah kamar yang ada di sebelah kamarnya sendiri.

"Masuk saja. aku belum tidur, chagi.." kata sang pemilik kamar dari dalam. Baekhyun pun langsung menerobos masuk dan mendekati Chanyeol—sang pemilik kamar, yang sedang duduk di kasurnya sambil membaca novel. Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menutup novelnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mendekat. Baekhyun pun dengan memasang wajah merajuknya mendekati Chanyeol. bukannya duduk di kasur, Baekhyun pun mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menaruh kepalanya di dada Chanyeol dan memeluk namja itu manja.

"Sudah lebih baik kan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Chanyeol pun balas memeluk gadis itu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Adu Baekhyun dengan nada manja. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar itu. ia mengusap rambut gadis itu dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa tidur? Kau sudah tidur seharian ini, jelaslah malamnya jadi susah." Kata Chanyeol sambil terkekeh. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menengadah menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Oppa mengejekku..?" rajuk Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol mendekat dan mencium bibir mungil Baekhyun sekilas.

"Sudah-sudah. Oppa buatkan susu ne? Siapa tahu kau jadi bisa langsung tidur." tawar Chanyeol. mendengar itu, Baekhyun langsung mengangguk. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun ingin bangkit. Ia tetap duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol, membuat namja itu mengernyit heran.

"Turunlah, bagaimana Oppa bisa membuatkanmu susu kalau kau tetap begini." Kata Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau digendong Oppa." Pinta Baekhyun dengan sangat manjanya namun justru menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol. namja itu pun tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun. gadis ini benar-benar seperti bayi kecil yang imut. Dan Chanyeol sangat mencintai bayi kesayangannya ini.

Detik berikutnya ia pun langsung menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style. membawa gadis itu dalam dekapan eratnya. Otomotis Baekhyun langsung memeluk leher Chanyeol. seperti pengantin saja kan, padahal umur Baekhyun baru 14 tahun. Ckckck...

Chanyeol pun mendudukkan Baekhyun diatas meja sedangkan ia sendiri langsung beralih ke rak-rak di dapur untuk mencari susu yang biasa ia buatkan untuk gadis kecilnya itu. setelah didapatnya, Chanyeol langsung menyeduh susu rasa vanilla itu lalu menaburi diatasnya dengan coklat bubuk.

Setelah jadi, ia pun langsung menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun dan gadis itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Mashitaa~" kata Baekhyun setelah menyesap susunya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat imut. Ketika ia meminum susunya pun masih terkesan seperti anak berusia 4 tahun yang polos. Persis seperti Chanyeol pertama kali melihatnya.

Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya untuk membersihkan sudut bibir Baekhyun yang terdapat noda susu. Wajah Baekhyun pun memerah karena itu.

"Oppa..." rajuk Baekhyun. "Aku kan jadi deg-degan."

Chanyeol tertawa melihat pola tingkah Baekhyun yang masih sangat polos. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang selalu mengerucut itu. membuat rona merah semakin menyelimuti kulit wajah Baekhyun bahkan sampai ke telinganya.

"Ternyata susu buatanku sangat enak ya, manis. Seperti yang selalu meminumnya." Kata Chanyeol sengaja menggoda Baekhyun. gadis itu langsung menaruh gelas susunya di sampingnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oppa jahat. Aku kan jadi malu." Kata Baekhyun.

"Hahahaha..." Tawa Chanyeol terlontar, membuat Baekhyun mengintip dari celah jari-jarinya.

Perlahan ia juga ikut tertawa bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat suka kalau melihat Chanyeol tersenyum apalagi tertawa daripada ia melihat wajah Chanyeol yang stres memikirkan pekerjaan.

"Oppa menunduk..." suruh Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Ya meskipun Baekhyun duduk dimeja yang lumayan tinggi, tetap saja Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol pun menghentikan tawanya dan menuruti suruhan Baekhyun. setelah itu, dengan cepat Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol. membuat sang namja yang gantian sedikit merona dengan raut wajah kaget. Namun Chanyeol dengan cepat bisa mengendalikan mimik wajahnya. namja itu berdeham sekali dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Dasar gadis nakal. Sudah habiskan susumu lalu cepat tidur. Besok harus sekolah kan." kata Chanyeol untuk menutupi sedikit kegugupannya. Gantian Baekhyun yang terkekeh dan menghabiskan susunya sampai tidak bersisa.

Chanyeol mengambil gelas kosong Baekhyun dan menaruhnya di tempat cuci. "Mau digendong lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun langsung mengangguk. Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan menggendong Baekhyun dipunggungnya, menuju ke kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran saat dirasanya Baekhyun yang tidak turun-turun padahal Chanyeol sudah berada disamping ranjang gadis itu. Baekhyun justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher belakang Chanyeol.

"Cepat kekasurmu Baekhyun.." suruh Chanyeol tegas.

"Andwae! Aku mau tidur dikamar oppa." Kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu pun menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kalau begitu bilang dong daritadi. Kau ini lumayan berat loh meski kecil." Canda Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung memukul pundak Chanyeol.

"Maksud Oppa aku gendut? Ya! Oppa menyindir hal tersensitif dari seorang gadis remaja." Kata Baekhyun berlebihan. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng sambil terkekeh.

Akhirnya disinilah mereka sekarang. Chanyeol duduk dan bersandar di ranjangnya dan Baekhyun berbaring disampingnya sambil memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. satu tangan Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung gadis itu. menina-bobo-kannya agar cepat tertidur. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengeratkan pelukannya sambil terpejam. Semakin menyamankan posisinya dipelukan Chanyeol.

"Selama malam Baekkie chagi..." Bisik Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sudah pulas. Ia mencium kening Baekhyun dan menyelimuti gadis itu. dia sendiri pun mulai berbaring dan membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya, mulai menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi yang indah.

**FlashBack END**

"Oppa jahat!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya. "Buat aku merindukannya sampai seperti ini." gadis bertubuh kecil itu membatalkan niatnya untuk membuat susu dan kembali masuk ke kamar. Bukan kamarnya sih, melainkan kamar milik namja yang menjadi topik kerinduannya.

Baekhyun membuka lemari Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan sebuah kemeja dari dalam sana. Baekhyun melepas piyama beruangnya dan menggantinya dengan kemeja milik Chanyeol. gadis itu pun berkaca di depan cermin dan tersenyum puas. Lalu gadis itu beralih mencari sarung tangan milik Chanyeol dan memakainya. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang milik Chanyeol. menyamankan dirinya disana dan mulai terpejam.

Ternyata tidur di ranjang Chanyeol sambil merasakan keberadaan namja itu membuat Baekhyun dengan cepat terlelap dalam tidurnya—tanpa harus meminum segelas susu hangat.

* * *

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi membuka pintu apartementnya perlahan. Raut kelelahan tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Ia pun menutup pintu dan melepaskan sepatunya. Seorang pria paruh baya yang membawakan barang-barangnya pun berpamitan setelah meletakkan koper milik namja itu di ruang tamu. Chanyeol—namja itu—pun mengangguk saat sekertarisnya berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Terima kasih ya, Pak Kim." Kata Chanyeol sebelum pria paruh baya itu benar-benar keluar dari apartementnya.

Sebenarnya selama beberapa hari ini, Chanyeol pergi ke jepang untuk melakukan project melebarkan resort yang dimilikinya disana. Hitung-hitung untuk menambahkan fasilitas baru di hotel bintang lima miliknya dinegeri sakura itu. Ya... bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang sangat sukses. Meski awalnya perusahaan itu memang pemberian Appanya, namun Chanyeol berhasil mengembangkan perusahaan itu menjadi dua kali lebih luas dan jauh lebih sukses dari masa kepemimpinan Appanya. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah memiliki 20 hotel bintang lima yang tersebar dibeberapa negara di Asia. Belum lagi di negara barat sana. intinya Chanyeol sangat sukses. Namun meski begitu, ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal diapartement kecil yang ditinggalinya sejak jaman kuliah.

Meski kaya, Chanyeol lebih suka hidup sederhana bersama kekasih kecilnya. Ah... Chanyeol jadi ingin langsung melihat gadis itu—Baekhyun. mengingat sekarang baru jam 6 pagi, harusnya gadis itu belum berangkat ke sekolah—batin Chanyeol.

Ceklek~

Chanyeol mengernyit saat dilihatnya kamar Baekhyun yang kosong dan sedikit—sangat—berantakan kasurnya. Chanyeol beralih melihat ke kamar mandi kamar Baekhyun yang sepi-sepi saja. kamar Baekhyun benar-benar kosong tak berpenghuni. Chanyeol pun kembali keluar dan memilih untuk ke dapur, siapa tahu Baekhyun ada disana. Hasilnya tetap nihil. Baekhyun tidak ada disana.

Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol teringat kamarnya sendiri. ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan senyum geli langsung tersungging diwajahnya.

"ckckck... dasar." Kekeh Chanyeol dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Ia pun menaiki ranjang dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping kekasihnya. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum geli mendapati Baekhyun yang memakai bajunya yang jelas sangat kebesaran. Ditambah tangan Baekhyun yang memakai sarung tangan miliknya yang terpasang longgar di tangan kecil gadisnya. Chanyeol pun mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan poni Baekhyun yang menutupi mata gadis itu. Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit saat dia bersentuhan dengan kulit Baekhyun. terasa sedikit panas. Chanyeol langsung menaruh telapak tangannya dikening Baekhyun dan benar saja. suhu tubuh gadis itu tidak normal.

"Baekkie-ah.." panggil Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun. perlahan gadis itu mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dan justru menjulurkan tangannya dan memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. seperti orang yang sedang ngelindur. "Hey... Bangun Chagi.." kata Chanyeol lagi sambil mencium kening Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun langsung terbuka dan dia langsung menengadah. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menguceknya.

"Ini mimpi atau nyata?" kata Baekhyun dengan suara berbisik.

"Oppamu memang sudah pulang Chagi.." Kata Chanyeol sambil mencium bibir Baekhyun. ia menatap mata gadisnya yang masih memasang wajah ragu dan tak yakin itu.

Detik berikutnya, mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca dan akhirnya kristal bening meluncur menuruni pipi putih Baekhyun. gadis itu langsung bangkit dan menerjang tubuh Chanyeol. membuat namja itu hampir terjatuh dari kasur.

"Hiks... Hiks... Oppa kejam. Perginya lama sekali." Kata Baekhyun disela tangisnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengusap kepala belakang Baekhyun, menunggu gadisnya sedikit lebih tenang. Memang salahnya juga sih yang pergi terlalu lama.

"Sudah ne? Mianhae. Jangan menangis lagi ya, nanti tubuhmu bisa semakin panas." Kata Chanyeol. berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyeka airmata diwajahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum karena akhirnya bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun lagi. jujur dia tersiksa selama pergi karena sangat merindukan gadis itu. rasanya aneh kalau tidak ada yang bermanja-manja padanya. Aneh juga karena tidak ada yang mengacaukan barang-barangnya. Aneh karena tidak ada anak kecil yang usil lagi. sungguh perjalanan bisnis kemarin adalah yang pertama dan terakhir. Ia tidak akan pergi jauh-jauh meninggalkan Baekhyun lagi. kalau pun sangat mendesak, ia akan membawa Baekhyun untuk pergi bersamanya. Setidaknya ia juga jadi lebih tenang karena tidak usah meninggalkan gadis ini sendirian dirumah dalam waktu lama.

"Lain kali kalau pergi-pergi, Oppa harus membawaku. Aku tidak mau tahu." Kata Baekhyun dengan nada tegas dan menuntut.

"Iya-iya. Kalau perlu kau masuk ke koperku ya agar bisa selalu ikut." Canda Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun memukul pundaknya.

"Oppa jahat, mengejekku." kata Baekhyun.

"Mianhae gadis kecilku.." Chanyeol langsung membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Mencium kening Baekhyun dengan sangat lama dan penuh perasaan. Setelah dilepasnya, Chanyeol kembali menatap mata Baekhyun. "Tubuhmu panas. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sedikit demam karena hujan-hujanan kemarin." balas Baekhyun pendek.

"Dasar!" Chanyeol menyentil pelan kening Baekhyun membuat gadis itu sedikit meringis.

"Yasudah, hari ini bolos sekolah saja. Oppa akan buatkan makanan yang enak untukmu. Seharian penuh Oppa akan menemanimu dirumah. Kalau siang nanti demammu sudah turun, kita bisa jalan-jalan ke taman. Oke?"

Baekhyun langsung menggangguk dan memeluk Chanyeol.

"Akhirnya Oppa pulang dan aku tidak akan merindukannya lagi." batin Baekhyun senang.

* * *

"Oppa..." panggil Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol sedang mengaduk bubur di panci. Tampak bubur itu sudah hampir mendidih.

"Ne?"

"Saranghae..."

"Nado saranghae Chagi.."

Baekhyun langsung berdiri—tadi Baekhyun duduk dikursi—dan memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Jeongmal Saranghaeyo.." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu gadis kecilku..." Kata Chanyeol sambil membalik tubuhnya. Memeluk Baekhyun erat. Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya untuk mencium Baekhyun. ia mendekatkan wajah mereka sampai akhirnya bibir keduanya bertemu. Bersatu dalam ciuman yang hangat dan penuh dengan perasaan saling mencintai.

cukup lama setelah itu, Baekhyun melepas ciumannya karena melihat keadaan dibelakang Chanyeol. buburnya sudah mendidih. Sejak kapan?

"Oppa... masakanmu." Seru Baekhyun. dan Chanyeol langsung melihat kembali buburnya yang sudah tumpah kemana-mana. Ia mematikan kompor dan mengaduk lagi buburnya. Bagian bawahnya sedikit gosong. Ckckck...

"tenang saja. aku tetap memakannya kok oppa, meski gosong. Makan bubur itu sambil melihat wajah tampan Oppa, tidak enak pun pasti jadi enak." Kata Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol, namja itu tampak syok dan sedikit panik saat membersihkan tumpahan bubur itu.

Namun setelah mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun, ia jadi tertawa dan langsungmengelitiki gadis yang ada disampingnya sedari tadi. Bukannya membantu, malah mengejeknya.

"Makanya jangan mengejekku.. hahaha..."

"Ah! Oppa, hentikan. Hahaha" Keluh Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"tidak akan. Karena siapa masakanku hancur begini." Kata Chanyeol sambil tetap mengelitiki Baekhyun.

"Oppa!"

**The end**

**Words : 3.682  
**

**Published : 7 Juni 2013**

Bagaimana? jelek ya? Banyak typos. maklumlah. author hanya amatiran.

Uas udah kelar, gatel gitu kalau ga ngetik ya. oh ya, tapi author belum bener2 balik kok. author mau kasih sedikit tawaran buat para readers tersayang...

Tanggal 22 nanti*bertepatan dengan author ambil rapot#Plakk.. author baru sadar loh kalau pas-an gitu.

Readers : Buruan thoorr! banyak ngomong nih!.

Author : Mianhae readerss...

Jadi kita sindir 'Really Love' dulu ya, itu adalah kisah dengan ending tergantung yang pernah ada. hahaha*ketawa nista.#Dilempar tomat ama readers.

KaiSoo ga jelas akhirnya, ChanBaeknya juga begitu doang.. harusnya itu belum di Endingkan. wkwk.. tapi tenang. author udah siapkan Sequel special untuk kalian. rencananya sih bakal ada 2 sequel. yang satu itu *Lirik KaiSoo Shipper*, isinya tentang asal mulai awal perasaan Kyungsoo. intinya banyak Kyungsoonya. jalur waktunya pun lebih ke masa kecil Kyungsoo. khusus yang ini harus denger suara readers dulu kalau mau di terbitkan*Ceilah* atau engga. yang kedua, *Kalo ini pasti terbit* itu isinya kelanjutan kisah ChanBaek tapi waktunya aku skip jadi Baekhyun dkk udah kuliah, jadi Baekhyun udah sembuh kakinya. author males bikin cerita dirumah sakit loh sebenarnya. hahaha... karena kebutuhan cerita aja kemarin.#ditendang lagi. kalau yang ini hanya 3Shot! Ga panjang2. kepanjangan ntar malah jadi kayak sinetron kali.

bakal di post barengan ama ff multichap author ya.

setelah itu selesai, bakal ada 3 FF multichap yang bakal author publish. dua FF Chanbaek. satu lagi HaeHyuk. berhubung ini oneshot ChanBaek, pasti readersnya mayoritas ChanBaek Shippers jadi untuk ff Haehyuk ga bakal author bahas.

FF multiChap Chanbaek nanti ada dua. yang satu itu author ga tau bakal sebut inspirasi atau remake dari sebuah drama karena ada bagian yang mirip tapi pastinya ada yang beda jauh.. Drama yang bakal disinggung nanti adalah ENDLESS LOVE. tau kan film itu. film lawas yang meski di tonton berkali-kali juga tetap berderai air mata. dengan Pair utama always ChanBaek dan second pairnya adalah KaiSoo. bakal ada Suho juga yang jadi salah satu main character disini. pokoknya bakal ada rombak abis-abisan deh dengan ide cerita dan beberapa adegan dari film itu.

Yang kedua, kalo ini daya khayal author masih ngambang(?). Ini murni ide author yang muncul pas UAS kemarin*ga bener*. hahaha... kalo ga jadi ya paling idenya author pake untuk oneshot.

eh iya, awalnya Fic yang ini juga ingin dibuat multichap loh, tapi idenya hilang gitu aja dan jadinya author buat oneshot begini deh. awalnya tuh pengen bikin cerita Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tua gitu dari Baekhyunnya.. hemmm...

Tapi yang pasti dulu deh, FF multichap pertama tadi. First Chapnya/prolog di post tanggal 22 juni. okeee... gimana juga author perlu waktu buat prepair dan ngetik itu cerita. biar pas diminta lanjut pun ga terkesan buru2 dalam ngetik kan dan udah ada simpenan chapter.

udah deh ampe sini dulu... nanti mungkin kalau authornya lagi baik nan rajin, bakal balik bawa oneshot lagi-sebelum tgl 22 itu.

Special Thanks to Reviewer **Really Love :**

**RadenMasKYU, byunbaekhoney, jungsssi, Dian Deer, hyerinxx, nisaa, baekcha, jung jisun, Imeelia, HwangTae Rin, Kazuma B'tomat, blacknancho, Vina, PutriPootree, IchaKyungsoo, Kang Hyun yoo, Hello K, nn, RinaDhila, ssjillf, kyeoptaegyo, hyo joon, ByunnieFan, dan para Guest sekalian. Buat para Silent readers, followers dan likers dan semuanya yang pernah ngelirik ff author yang pas-pasan ini. Terima kasihhhhh~~*Bbuing-Bbuing  
**

Mianhaeee buat yang namanya ga kesebut.. author harap sih udah semua. hahaha.. ga nyangka loh ff debut bisa lumayan gitu apresiasinya.

udah deh, author udah kebanyakan ngomong ya.. sampe jumpa di fic mau jalan-jalan bareng Taecyeon Oppa dulu ya...

Pai-Pai Readerss...~~~~


End file.
